Hello, slytherin my old friend
by sslytherinm
Summary: Parfois, ce sont les gens que l'on imagine incapable qui font des choses que personne ne peut imaginer. Pour Harry James Potter, l'envie irrépressible de profiter est aussi grande que celle de se venger. Il est peut-être à présent temps de faire appel à un coté bien oublier. Serpentard!Harry.
1. I

_**Parfois, ce sont les gens que l'on imagine incapable qui font des choses que personne ne peut imaginer. Pour Harry James Potter, l'envie irrépressible de profiter est aussi grande que celle de se venger. Il est peut-être à présent temps de faire appel à un coté bien oublier. Serpentard!Harry.**_

 ** _Disclaimer : Je ne possède en aucun cas Harry Potter. Mais ça, vous le saviez deja._**

* * *

Il avait envie, par moment, de pouvoir revivre le passé. Il craignait être différent, parce que ses souvenirs étaient tous, sans le moindre exception, amers, et il préférait les ignorer plutôt que les combattre. Quelque chose lui était arrivé il y avait de cela une année, qui avait changé sa vie. Il désirait oublier toutes les phases de son existence, jusqu'à ce moment-là.

Le moment précis ou la baguette du Seigneur Voldemort avait été pointer sur Cédric Diggory. Celui ou il avait vu le visage de sa mère, ses yeux doux et brillant comme un paquet de gallions, et le sourire de son père, si semblable au sien et pourtant si différent.

Ils étaient effacés. Il devait à présent recommencer complètement à vivre. Il réussira, peut-être. Et puis, il y avait en Harry James un démon qui ne désirait que pouvoir.

* * *

 _La vérité, c'est que je suis terrifié._ Harry, un stylos à la main, écrit sur un bouquin en cuivre noir. _J'étais mort de peur rien qu'à l'idée d'affronter le grand et puissant Mage Noir. Je ne pouvais pas supporter le fait d'être livrer, parce que je ne suis pas ignorant quant aux chances minimes de ma survie. Je ne peux plus à présent contrôler mes sautes d'humeurs. Je suis en colère contre tout. J'aime, parfois, tout casser. Tout le temps._

 _J'ai voulu le blesser. En ce moment-la, j'aurais pu le tuer, si je pouvais. J'aurais pu enlever l'âme d'une personne -et même si ni Lord Voldemort ni Peter Pettigrew ne pouvaient être considérer comme être humain possédant un cœur-, j'aurais pu les tuer sans le moindre émotion. Froidement._

 _Je deviens comme lui._

 _Tom Jedusor._

 _Je **ne** deviendrais **pas** comme lui._

* * *

Harry dessinait. Le journal que lui avait donné Cho comme cadeau précoce aurait au moins servit à quelque chose. Il s'exprimait à travers un art qui était l'exemple exact d'un hurlement dans l'obscurité, terriblement bref et intense. Comme la mort qu'il avait frêle.

Il connaissait ses peurs: affronter. Il n'était doué que pour survivre, et non pour avancer. Il faudrait d'abord affronter la source du problème, avec courage. Cependant, il ne l'avait pas, **ce** courage. Sa peur la plus profonde n'était pas d'être inapte, ou encore vulnérable. Il avait peur d'avoir un pouvoir extrêmement puissant. Il avait peur de sa propre lumière et non de son noirceur.

"Mon coté le plus bon m'effraye au plus grand point," murmura-t-il douloureusement. Voila, il l'avait dit. Il avait souri.

On lui avait toujours répété que la vérité pouvait couper les mains et laisser des entailles à ne plus pouvoir vivre avec. Ce n'était pas vrai -la volonté d'Harry James pour vivre était si grande que cela le rendait encore plus humain qu'ordinairement possible.

* * *

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire, mon pote._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Ronald._

Harry eut une sorte de grimace qui mêlait aussi dégoût que peine. Il avait peut-être été rapide en choisissant pour seul compagnie mâle le jeune Weasley. Il ouvrit doucement la lettre suivante, verte avec une écriture parfaite et collecte, mais toutefois extrêmement curieuse.

 _Harry **James Potter** ,_

 _Bon anniversaire! J'espère que, en raison de ton soudain éloignement du monde magique, tu as pu faire les devoirs du long terme pour l'année prochaine. Je t'ai envoyé quelques livres que je trouves être incroyablement intéressants, et qui t'aideront longuement dans ta quêtes pour le savoir._

 _Potions pour les moyens ; je te conseille fortement de lire la page 394, pour débuter. Il se fait que tout au long du livre, des potions avancées autant qu'en biomagie qu'en science de la magie sont expliqués avec le plus grand soin. Tu commenceras, et je souhaites vraiment, à comprendre l'art fantastique qu'est les potions._

 _Magie Complexe ; comme son nom le prédit, le sujet du livre tourne autour des divers niveaux et branches magiques._

 _Histoire Gobeline ; cultures, mon cher Harry, cultures._

 _Politiques Aches ; **lis le résumé.** _

_Runes sombres et Runes blanches ; un livre en soi énormément emplie, écrit de la main du grand Van dor, celebre pour sa participation à la premier guerre magique._

 _Transfiguration Algébrique : tu as toujours aimé les math, ainsi les voila mêlaient à la métamorphose._

 _Je t'ai même ajouté un carnet, dont l'utilisation sera précise: écrire des notes._

 _Bisous,_

 _Hermione **Jean** Granger. _

Harry regarda avec un intérêt non caché le bout de tissu émeraude. Ses longs mains de musicien caressèrent la feuille, s'arrêtant sur les mots où elle l'avait appuyé si fort sa plume que le papier avait failli se déchirer.

Le message était codé.

Il pouvait imaginer Hermione, assise sur son lit, rédigeant cette lettre, traçant parfaitement de son écriture de médecin les mots calculateurs, appuyant ligne après ligne sur les mots clés, jusqu'à briser de ses petites mains -qui par ailleurs étaient incroyablement fortes- la plume qu'elle appréciait un peu beaucoup.

Puis, un mot retentit. Une voix forte et rauque, ancienne et terriblement puissante.

 _ **Ouvre moi**_ , suppliait la voix. _**Ecoute moi.**_

C'était le carnet que lui avait envoyé Hermione.

Et il _parlait_.

Il y eut un long silence.

Puis la voix de adolescent dit d'un ton étrangement calme : "Quoi?"


	2. II

**II**

* * *

Un adolescent d'un mètre cinquante-huit faisait les cents pas dans sa minuscule chambre dont il avait enfin eu le droit d'hériter lors de sa deuxième année. Minuscule et squelettique, Harry Potter se demandait comment pouvait-il être d'une importance cruciale politiquement.

Il avait l'intention d'aller à la banque des sorciers afin d'assurer son 'rôle' après avoir reçu une lettre lui rappelant ses fonctions en tant que futur premier Lord de la société, et qu'il pouvait être émancipé quand il voulait maintenant qu'il avait quinze ans.

S'il se rappelait bien, être émanciper lui laisser le droit de faire de la magie quand il voudra, de gérer ses comptes et d'avoir l'entier droit de ne plus vouloir rester chez les Dursleys. Il avait en d'autres termes tous les droits qu'un adulte de dix-sept ans et pouvait agir comme tel. Personne ne pouvait le stopper.

Il se rappelait aussi que le vieil homme lui avait ordonner de ne pas quitter la maison de son oncle -il refusait de considérer cette dernière comme la sienne- que lorsqu'il éteindra ses parfait dix-sept et sourit malicieusement en constatant que le directeur de Poudlard, Albus je-me-mêle-de-tous Dumbledore, aura quelques surprises déplaisantes prévues pour les jours à venir.

Il n'avait aucune envie de vivre avec Sirius Black, son parrain et évadé de longue date, ne vous méprenez pas, il adorait plus ou moin l'homme, cependant ce dernier avait tendance à le faire passer en dernier. Combien avait-il reçu de lettres venant son parrain ? Pas une seule. L'animagus avait encore fais passer Harry en deuxième plan en essayant d'assassiner Pettigrew au lieu de demander des nouvelles d'un filleul qu'il n'avait pas vu en douze ans et avait abandonné aux bons soins d'Hagrid, deux autres fautes, bien qu'il pût comprendre que c'était dût à son état de choc à l'époque, il n'en restait pas moins blessé.

Il fallait qu'il soit à Gringotts dans une heure, et pourtant il ne trouva toujours pas le moyen d'y parvenir en étant discret. Bien qu'il eût remuer ciel et terre, une seule solution s'opposait à lui :

« -Dobby, dit-il d'une voix forte et sans regret. »

.

Harry Potter était une célébrité. Nourrisson, il avait survécu au sortilège de la mort, récoltant ainsi le titre d'Héro et de puissant mage. Le fait qu'il soit le dernier Potter, une famille de lignée prometteuse, n'avait fait qu'accentuer sa réputation.

Le champion du tournoi des trois sorciers était enchanté à l'idée de visiter le Chemin de Traverse seul. Hagrid l'avait accompagné la première fois, alors que les Weasley, eux, avait prit pour métier son chaperonnent pour la seconde, troisième et quatrième dernière fois.

Il devait d'abord se rendre à Gringotts, ou il avait rendez-vous, avant de visiter la boutique à livre qu'était Fleury et Bott. Il avait pris le temps de rédiger une liste de chose à faire avant d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse.

C'est ainsi que le jeune Potter arriva devant un bâtiment d'une blancheur immaculée et si grand que tous les magasins aux alentours paraissaient minuscules en comparaison. Il entra par la seule entrée visible, qui se résumait à un portail de bronze rutilant, à cote duquel se tenait deux gobelins, tous les deux étaient habillés du style moyen-âge, c'est-à-dire des armures.

Le portail débouchait dans un vaste hall, où un long comptoir était posé au milieu, montrant plusieurs gobelins s'affairant avec le plus grand sérieux à des taches diverses.

Ne savant quel gobelin il devait s'adresser, il compta mentalement jusqu'à 20 avant de s'arrêta, se trouvant face au huitième guichet. La, devant lui, était inscrit sur une plaque d'or en blanc le nom « Draus ». Décidant d'ignorer à quel point le nom semblait étrange, il se racla la gorge priant pour que cela attira l'attention du gobelin. Immédiatement, ce dernier relevait la tête pour regarder le sorcier qui avait oser le déranger.

-Excusez-moi, commença Harry avec tout sérieux et calme dont il était capable, je suis ici pour cause d'un rendez-v..

-Monsieur Potter, l'interrompit le gobelin en croisant ses mains d'un air ennuyer, vous pouvez immédiatement vous adressez au maître gobelin qui a signé votre lettre et ce sans me faire perdre du temps.

Le Vice-Président de Gringotts.


	3. III

**A/N :** Je voudrais prendre le temps de remercier chacune des personnes qui suivent le développement de ma fan-fiction, aussi je voudrais m'excuser du retard de cette dernière.

Ce chapitre parlera donc de la pensée réelle d'Harris au sujet de sa tricherie. Il est bien petit mais les prochains à venir seront plus longs et...enrichissants.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Harry James Potter.

La surprise me fit ouvrir les yeux en grand comme un hibou -je pensa immédiatement à Hedwing et mon cœur rata un battement, elle me manquait terriblement ce garnement- et je me dis que la, à cette instant, ma tete aurait été comique si même le plus stoïque des gobelins retenait un sourire.

J'étais stupéfait, un peu apeuré, quoique affolé, et horrifie, angoissé, coléreux, inquiété, sonné, ainsi qu'étonné mais sinon tout allait bien. Je me rends compte que ce rendez-vous à l'aspect innocent et son aboutissement aura un bien trop impact autant cote personnalité que caractère, fera soit de moi un meilleur homme ou quelqu'un désirant vengeance et aura pour but de montrer ou siéger ma loyauté.

Je suis riche. A seulement quinze ans, je possèdes des manoirs, des îles, des comptes bancaire à en faire rêver et pâlir de jalousie les plus grands millionnaires à pleins nez. Très riche mais aussi très coléreux.

A quoi rimait tout ceci ? Ma fortune était considérée mienne et, loin d'être suborné et arrogant comme Malefoy, je l'aurais au moins dépensé bonnement.

Apprendre mon héritage de sorcier m'avait fait l'effet d'un éclaire transpercent le plus profond de mon âme -plus tard la destruction du jardin des Dursley me fit le plus grand plaisir-, connaitre ces nouvelles me donnent envie de tuer le bâtard qui me l'a cacher pendant tout le cours de ma vie -Dumbledore plus précisément.

Je me trouve actuellement à New York, loin d'apprécier la ville qui ne s'endort jamais et de venir en touriste, je cherche désespérément une adresse depuis maintenant une heure. Bref, laissons nous récapitulez depuis le début de cette si si belle journée :

First, ma rencontre avec un monstre ou plutôt une séduisante femme de vingt ans aux lèvres guère appétissante (beaucoup trop grosses à mon gout) qui m'invita a boire un verre. Elle n'arrêta pas de déployer un humour exagéré et me faire du rendre dedans en tachant de, toutes les trois secondes, toucher son pieds au mien d'une façon...huh. Je me désintéresse complètement d'elle malgré ses insupportables miaulements.

Un cappuccinos et bisou de la part d'une serveuse plus tard, je me retrouve coincé dans un accesseur avec pour charmante compagnie un vieux couple s'embrassant.

Comme quoi, l'amour n'a pas d'âge.

Second, ma rencontre avec le Vis-Président gobelin me laissa un gout amer. Il était petit de taille, chétif et clairsemée, avec de minuscule lunette, des boutons et une longue barbe blanche mais taillée. Mais méfiez-vous des apparences : il se trouvait être une créature vermineuse encore plus intimidante que Rogue, aussi effrayante physiquement que la face de serpent qu'est Tom et le cote menacent d'une McGo me fourrant des retenues dans le cul pour motifs d'avoir faillit mourir en sauvant le monde d'un parasite et désobéissance à quelques règles primordiales faisant ravage.

Pour tout dire, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil devant le gobelin, je le dévisageais avec méfiance et incrédule. Sérieusement, moi l'un des hommes les plus riches du monde ? Et bah quoi encore!

Je dois reconnaître mon impolitesse face au président était, bah, en soin impolie quoi. Mais comme même, me faire attendre pendant trois heures pour un simple échange d'information? Naïve ou non, ma réaction était parfaitement justifié, je ne suis certainement pas Mme Sprout comme même! Traitez-moi en tant que personne bon-sang!

La créature, méchante et publiquement moqueuse au début, finit par se calmer la seconde ou son regard apeure se posa lentement sur ma cicatrice, me la détaillant, terrifiant mais intensément.

Hum?

Le gobelin se racla la gorge puis d'un ton calme :

_L'histoire que je vais vous raconter est plutôt longue..

Intérieurement, j'ai soupirer. Et c'est repartit pour un tour..

* * *

Je vous épargné la rédaction dites -j'aurais mis ma main au feu qu'il l'avait apprit par cœur avant d'arriver- du gobelin.

Pour résumé, sa version était que Dumbledore a prit ma garde magique suite à la mort de mes parents et l'emprisonnement de mon incapable de parrain et l'acceptation de ce dernier, qu'il a fait en sorte qu'Harry Potter, en l'occurrence moi, n'est jamais le moindre souvenir de mon compte bancaire (Il se fait que le vieux con m'a lancé un oubliette en deuxième, exactement exactement) suite a une lettre adressée à mon encontre par le ministre pour la magie lui-même et-cetera et-cetera.

Il me raconte qu'une ancienne prophétie, appelé Lune Rouge, m'avait pour objet depuis un certain temps disant que je devais tuer le seigneur des ténèbres et qu'au lieu de me l'avouer, Black, Lupin et Dumbledore ont préférés me gardaient dans l'ombre. Ces sales connards.

Il, le gobelin devenant sympathique jusqu'à m'offrir un cookie que je n'accepta pas, m'inscrit dans un centre portant le nom et l'apparence d'un hôpital pour se fondre dans la masse en Amérique :Blanchard. Le président m'expliqua que cette importante clinique particulière avait pour but d'entraîner les puissants sorciers afin user du maximum de leurs potentiel et, en toute connaissance de cause, alentissent le temps.

L'hôpital était crée de la main d'une elfe et d'un sorcier qui, amoureux et sans enfants, décidèrent d'ouvrirent leurs portes à des sans-abris. Un vampire, un brave ami des leurs, se mit en charge d'amener tout être humain ayant besoin de charge, foyer, nourritures, famille...

En soin, tout ce que je cherche. Mon entrainement commença la minute ou un homme fin de grande taille aux yeux rouge sang et a la mâchoire carrée me rentre dedans puis me sourit aimablement.

Un vampire. Le même vampire de la légende.


	4. IV

Bref, chers lecteurs et lectrices cetera, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et tiens à m'excuser pour le retard excessif dont cette fiction fut le sujet.

En autre j'essaierais à ce que les chapitres deviennent plus longs...Bof je suis pas vraiment fière de celui-ci.

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

Saviez-vous que la vie d'un héro pouvait parfois -pour ne pas dire toujours- être extrêmement irritante et fatigante ? En tant qu'héro, vous êtes contraint à des choix pas tout à fait simples en plus d'une promesse faites et honorés des forces invisibles. Ils, les héros, ont pour mission de rester cool, génialités et calme, de protéger et se soucier de tout le monde -même si ces derniers se révèlent être des connards sans crapules et ni ou des personnes qui par le passée t'avaient trahis.

La personne considérée comme étant un héro doit se montrer fort et aider son monde, ne jamais faillir à son devoir, même si ce dit monde se résulte à faire une grosse connerie/votre mort ou à pour but de simplement cracher une froide trahison sur la gueule une fois la quête terminer.

C'est pourquoi, tout en tant que vous êtes, moldues, sorciers, elfes, vampires, loup-garous, insectes, montres, sentier cet instinct vous ordonnant bizarrement de sauver le plus de gens plausible même si cela conduit à votre malheureuse fin, faites attention à une minuscule chose, une phrase que vous ne devez jamais oublier, même en sauvant les précieuses vies des dits innocents :

-Faites attention à vos merdeux d'arrières, quelqu'un pourrait un jour avoir l'incomparable envie de vous donner des coups de couteau dans le dos.

Je l'ai appris à la dure.

* * *

Je me nomme Harry James Potter, dernier du nom, et suis supposer hypothétiquement parlant être ce qu'on définit d'héro et ce qu'on attend de lui. Et pour ceux qui demande ou se posent des questions incessantes sur ma biographie, oui je suis cet _Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu._ La personne que les auteurs, nombreux soient-ils, ont oublier de demander la permission avant de vendre les plusieurs ouvrages à son sujet.

Le fait que la plupart, sans dire la totalité, n'était que des foutaises m'importe peu à vrai dire maintenant. Mais laissez moi tout d'abord vous citer l'une des phrases des plus célèbres livres de cette semaine et puis parlons de ma situation actuelle :

 _Il vécu, tel un prince, dans un palais en or massive, très loin dans une foret magique et invisible, aussi loin des moldues que des sorciers. Une chouette famille l'attendait, le traita comme sien, pleura la mort des guerriers qui étaient ses parents et le fit grandir en ce puissant enfant et cet espoir naissant pour la communauté magique._

Joli et ironique mensonge/connerie.

Mon souvenir le plus lointain était l'assassinat de mes chers parents et ma sortie du placard sous l'escalier par force où une aveuglante lumière m'attendait, berçante mais aveuglante. Un horrible mal de chien surgit alors et je me suis tournée juste à temps pour ne pas me récolter une assiette plein la tronche.

Ma tante, dès mon plus jeune âge, me fit découvrir les joies du ménage, de la préparation du repas, du bain, lessive et du jardinage.

Mon oncle, des leçons de tolérance à la douleur et des insultes inessifs. Les limites du corps humain entre autres. L'apparition de bleu suite à une séances et, que malgré ma statut de monstre, du sang gisait sous ma peau, que se faire battre tous les jours ne conduisait pas définitivement à une mort certaine mais plutôt à un sommeil de quelques jours et un mal de chien.

Mon cousin, un gros porc dégueulasse à son âge déjà, m'apprit l'efficacité de courir et l'inutilité de chercher des bandes d'amis.

La vie, elle, me conseilla donc de patienter. Je le fis volontiers.

* * *

Entendue, je pouvais comprendre que personne à par Dumbledore, qui expert m'a laisser avec une famille qu'il connaissait par rumeur pour être abusive afin de me faire qu'il est un ange me sauvant de l'enfer, McGonagall parce que à quoi bon parler si l'on pouvait se taire et Hagrid le chien à son toutou, ces trois personnages m'ont livré à de longues années de tortures sans pitier au dépit de relation amicale qu'ils partager avec mes défunts parents.

Le sénile et vieux fou a pourtant oublié une chose essentielle à la survie de son plan, je n'étais pas Ronald Weasley, mon père faisait toutefois parti des maraudeurs, un groupe de puissants génies lors de son époque. James Potter avait de nombreux talents cachés et aurait pu finir à Serpentard et en être fière avec un esprit aussi malicieux que le sien si ce n'était le courage de sa lignée et de son âme.

Et, oh, malgré mes notes anormalement basses et mes deux foutues ex-barrières magiques qui m'empêchaient de pratiquer la magie comme bon me semble, j'étais le seul à avoir survécu longuement à face de serpent -un record que même Dumbledore peine à maintenir.

Pendant les quatre ans à l'intérieur de la clinique, mon entrainement fut mortel et impossible sans confiance en soin, j'invita alors un ami très cher pour venir me tenir compagnie et surprise, il accepta sans avoir à y penser. En quatre d'amitié piégé dans cette hôpital, nous devenons frères. Je passa la plupart de mon temps libre, ce qui veut dire énormément, à soit tué des hybrides et monstres, un duel à main nue avec mon vampire préféré qui je considère comme étant un père, m'entraîner à manier divers armes blanches et tout genre de sorts (noir, sang, blanche, fourchelangue, dolphine, sagitarus..) et au sport.

Je faisais à présent un fière 1m87 de taille, mes cheveux aussi noir que la nuit était plus du style sorti d'une nuit pas si innocente que je-viens-de-me-réveiller, mon visage, malgré ma modestie, était d'une beauté envoûtante, fin tout en restant masculin, de long et fins cils, une bouche aux lèvres rosies et pleines ainsi qu'extrêmement bien dessinée et un visage ovale. Mon torse loin d'être maladivement mince et emplie de cicatrice, se trouvait avoir une couleur halé et en pleine sante, avec de super abdos, s'affinant en un V très séduisant. Mon sourire se faisait plus chaleureux et sarcastique, et mes yeux n'avaient jamais aussi parut complet, d'un beau verre émeraude claire remplie de joie et d'intelligence puis la fin de la description : mon adorable, adorable, nez qui, à présent, est droit et légèrement pointu.

Je n'avais jamais autant ressembler mes parents. Je n'avais jamais été tant aimer

Pour la première, je me trouvais séduisant. Le petit garçon d'un mètre soixante avec de court cheveux noirs reflets roux et au regard hante a disparut laissant place a cette mieux placer version du sauveur du monde.


End file.
